


Mapping Your Body Back to You

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Gen, Polyjuice Potion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: There are a lot of reasons Polyjuice isn’t at the top of recommendations when searching for one’s partner in distress. Draco finds out a few of them.





	Mapping Your Body Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: Prompt D  
> One of them is Polyjuiced as the other for a case.  
> While inhabiting that body, they learn a secret the other never would have wanted revealed.  
> It is either: 1) told to them by someone else -OR- 2) something about their actual body.  
> Must be written in present tense.

There had to be a standard set for how long an Auror was allowed to research their partner before embarking on a mission after them. Draco had simply been handed the file not two hours ago. The Head of the department had been notified that Potter’s line of communication had gone dark, and Draco had just been told to “handle it.”

So there Draco was, standing in Potter’s empty house. He was so fucking ordinary. His house. His room. Everything from Potter’s desk to his blasted agenda was so _boring_.

Draco already knew how entirely unextraordinary Potter was, but he apparently hadn’t a clue about the _extent_.

Potter had disappeared not three days ago on the case Draco had been forced to opt out of. He’d made something up about it just being a quick one, and that Draco shouldn’t worry about staying home with a cold. What a blasted liar. Now Draco had nothing but air to go on as he changed into Potter’s uniform.

“Go as Harry -- the enemy will be taken off guard...as _if the bleeding assassin wouldn’t have thought this trick through already,_ Merlin _,_ ” Draco mutters to himself.

 

There wasn’t even anything fun about messing with Potter’s look --

Except... the obvious. Which Draco was _definitely not thinking about as he stood in front of Potter’s mirror._

It was really disconcerting to throw oneself an ashamed look, as the person you were impersonating, as you undressed yourself (them). Yes, Draco had often imagined Potter checking himself out, the egotistical prat that he was. It felt wrong, however, when he caught sight of himself tracing the lines of Potter’s chest with his eyes.

Potter was so expressive and yet so secretive. He only showed emotion when he was _angry_. Or happy. Where Potter had been such a whiny, obtrusive brat (Draco supposed they all had been) as a teenager, now he said but a few words here and there unrelated to work.

When Draco stretches, he can feel whatever ghost pains Potter may have had when the hair sample was taken. There was a strange cramp in his leg that still hadn’t gone away after the potion settled. A burning in his hand, as if arthritis had already set in.

There’s an expanse of what Draco presumes are more day-to-day scars. Pockmarks and the like dotting his shoulders, etc.

And then, there are the battle scars. The work scars.

A thick scar across Potter’s shoulder blade from an attack three years ago in Dorchester that has Draco wincing in sympathy.

There’s a burn mark on his chest. Not bigger than his thumb, if Draco presses it against the scar. The skin feels rough to the touch, both gelled and bumpy in a crude inscription he can’t make out. As he drops his hand down further, the experience becomes more surreal. There’s no scarring below from the time Potter almost killed him.  

As his hands continue to betray him, Draco realizes the feelings are different, too. No funny little tickle from pressing against the top of his left rib cage. Draco can’t decide if that’s a plus or not.

He finds that Potter’s sensitive around his neck. When Draco tries to uncurl a tangle of hair at the base, a jolt of pleasure shocks his system. His heart’s still thundering when he looks up guiltily at the mirror.

 

The stormy look in his eyes shocks Draco into stopping. He’s got a partner to find and a case to solve.

Time’s running out, and Draco’s not going to let Potter fall into more trouble because he was too busy exploring his body.


End file.
